1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for presenting data. More specifically, the present invention concerns systems for collecting, analyzing and representing data generated by call centers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Current network technology allows for the collection of data generated by remotely-located and disparate systems. Companies currently desire to exploit this technology in order to collect all data generated during company operations in a data warehouse. However, few companies are capable of efficiently processing and using this collected data to improve their respective business operations. Oftentimes, the collected data is therefore simply archived and subsequently ignored.
For those companies fortunate enough to effectively analyze their collected data, it is difficult to present the results of the analysis in a manner that is easy to comprehend and to act upon. Review of the data is accordingly left to a small team of specialists who are trusted to provide recommendations and notifications based on their review. Such a process can easily result in missed issues, problems and solutions, since those persons responsible for direct company operations are not able to judge the data for themselves.
The foregoing problems are demonstrably present in the call center industry. Typically, a call center provider operates several call centers that provide callers with customer service, sales or other functions. The functions may relate to a product or service offered by the call center provider or by another company. Each of these call centers is located in a remote geographic area in order to minimize overhead and operating costs. The call centers generate a great deal of data that is sent to a server operated by the provider. This data may be analyzed to calculate metrics related to call center activity, but difficulties in presenting the data and metrics in an understandable format hinder appropriate utilization thereof.
In order to address the foregoing, some embodiments of the present invention concern a system, a user interface, a method, an apparatus, a computer-readable medium storing processor-executable process steps, and means to receive call center data, to determine respective values of a plurality of measures based on the call center data, to determine a compliance description for each of the plurality of measures, to present an indicator in association with each of the plurality of measures, wherein an indicator presented in association with a measure corresponds to a compliance description determined for the measure, to receive a selection of a presented indicator, and to present a value of a measure associated with the selected indicator in response to the received selection. By virtue of the foregoing features, call center performance may be effectively evaluated and appropriate actions may be taken based thereon.
In some embodiments, the invention relates to a plurality of representations each representing one of a plurality of call centers, a plurality of indicators associated with each representation, and each of the plurality of indicators associated with a representation being selectable and associated with a respective measure of performance of a call center represented by the representation. Moreover, a value of the respective measure of performance is presented in response to selection of the representation. Some of these embodiments provide for efficient understanding of call center performance in a manner previously unavailable.
In some embodiments, a system is provided including a plurality of call center devices, each of the plurality of call center devices associated with one or more call centers and storing call center data generated based on call center activities provided by the associated one or more call centers, a host system for receiving the call center data, for determining values for each of a plurality of measures based on the call center data, for determining a compliance description for each of the plurality of measures, and for associating an indicator with each of the plurality of measures, wherein an indicator associated with a measure represents a compliance description determined for the measure, and a user interface device for presenting a user interface comprising one or more of the associated indicators, for receiving a user selection of a presented indicator, and for presenting a value of a measure associated with the presented indicator.
According to some embodiments of the foregoing aspects, multi- and single-site call centers are provided with increased robustness, data accuracy, speed, reliability and ease of use. Additionally, data may be presented to a user at a relevant scale, enabling the user to understand and act at an appropriate level.
With these and other advantages and features that will become hereafter apparent, a more complete understanding of the nature of the invention can be obtained by referring to the following detailed description and to the drawings appended hereto.